Viacom International Media Networks
| website = VIMN website }} Viacom International Media Networks (VIMN) is the international division of Viacom. The company oversees the production, broadcasting and promotion of key Viacom brands outside of the United States. These brands include MTV, VH1, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, BET, VIVA, Colors and Game One. The networks headquarters are located in New York City and London. Other international offices are located in São Paulo, Berlin, Stockholm, Amsterdam, Warsaw, Madrid, Milan, Mumbai, Paris, Singapore, Budapest and Sydney amongst others. VIMN's first international offices opened in the late 1980s in London and Amsterdam with the launch of MTV Europe. VIMN was created from a rebrand of Viacom's MTV Networks, which included MTV, VH1 and Nickelodeon, to include Comedy Central. Robert Bakish has been President of VIMN since 2011, having held various roles at Viacom since 1997. Viacom International Media Networks divisions Viacom International Media Networks is currently split into 6 regional divisions. India Viacom 18 manages the Viacom channels in India. It is a joint venture operation between Viacom and TV18. It also runs homegrown GEC brand Colors. Asia Viacom International Media Networks Asia, ex MTV Networks Asia Pacific is based in Singapore and launched in 1994, it comprises three distinctly branded television channels, MTV, Nickelodeon, Comedy Central, and VH1 in the Asia Pacific region reaching more than 300 million households. Since its inception on 1 January 1994, MTV Networks Asia Pacific has been providing localized channels for young audiences across Asia and Australia. Initially established as two MTV channels (MTV Asia and MTV Mandarin), MTV Networks businesses have crossed the continent and every delivery platform by catering to audiences with localized programming in eight different languages across ten MTV channels, eight Nickelodeon channels, four VH1 channels and numerous branded programming blocks across the Asia-Pacific region. The company's localization initiatives were pioneering and its rapid growth in Asia significantly contributed to MTV becoming the world's largest television network. MTV Networks Asia Pacific comprises 17 websites and 21 channels which are seen via 24-hour and programming blocks in various parts of Asia. Unlike the European and Latin American divisions, which are regulated by the headquarters' country main regulating body, the MTV Networks Asia channels are regulated by the individual country's regulation body. Northern Europe Viacom International Media Networks Northern Europe is a regional division of Viacom International Media Networks. It operates in the Dutch speaking part of the Benelux (Netherlands, Flanders in Belgium), Germany, Austria, German speaking part of Switzerland, the Nordic (Denmark, Finland, Norway and Sweden), the Baltic (Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania), Poland and Ukraine. The Northern Europe division is run by four main offices: Amsterdam, Berlin, Stockholm and Warsaw. The sales are still done locally. On September 16, 2011 it was confirmed by Viacom International Media Networks its operations in the Nordic countries, Benelux region and Germany would operate under Viacom International Media Networks Northern Europe. VIMN Northern Europe operates from its central offices in Amsterdam, Stockholm and Berlin. Resulting in job losses at its offices at MTV Networks Benelux in Belgium and the Netherlands. The re-alignment will see all music programming come from its operations in Stockholm. Its Swedish offices operate local channels such as MTV and VH1 within VIMN North European's portfoilio of music channels. All kids and family programming operates from Berlin these include localized versions of Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. and Kindernet. Whilst all the localized Comedy Central channels will be operated from Amsterdam. VIMN North European's portfolio includes the following territories: Austria, Belgium (Flanders), Denmark, Finland, Germany, Netherlands, Norway, Sweden and Switzerland (German speaking part). MTV's Amsterdam offices will remain open and will act as the technical play-out hub for the channels as well. Southern and Western Europe, Middle East and Africa See also Viacom International Media Networks Europe. Viacom International Media Networks Africa (previously MTV Networks Africa) is a subsidiary of Viacom. VIMN Africa includes the multimedia entertainment brands: MTV, MTV Base, VH1, VH1 Classic, Comedy Central, Nickelodeon, Nicktoons, Nick Jr. and BET. Since 2006, MTV Networks Africa offices are located in Johannesburg, South Africa. Previously, the networks offices were located at MTV Networks Europe headquarters in London, United Kingdom. In November 1998, Viacom International Media Networks Europe; then MTV Networks Europe announced the creation of Nickelodeon in Africa. The channel would broadcast along with MTV Europe. A programming block launched on July 1, 1999, here Nickelodeon shows aired on MNET's children's block K-TV. In 2005, K-TV decided to cease broadcasting Nickelodeon produced programming. In 2008, VIMN Africa decided to launch a 24-hour channel across Africa. * Since MTV's launch in Europe in the late 1980s, MTV Europe was made available in some territories across Africa primarily South Africa throughout the 1990s. Gradually, as MTV began to localize its brand in Europe, MTV France and MTV Portugal were added to the boutique of channels available across the African continent on major cable and digital television platforms. * In 2004, MTV Networks International announced it had plans to launch its 100th channel, in Africa with the launch of MTV Africa (proposed branding). In February 2005, MTV Networks International launched MTV Base Africa. The channel was launched as with a live music special with live performances from local African and international artists. * In 2008, MTV Networks Internationals subsidiary MTV Networks Africa launched its first awards show aptly titled MTV Africa Music Awards. The annual event celebrates the best in music from mainstream and unsigned artists from the African continent. The award show is hosted from a different African city each year similar to its counterpart the MTV Europe Music Awards. * As of, July 1, 2009 MTV Base Africa utilizes the on-air and online branding of MTV's other 64 global channels globally share the same on-air branding. This branding makes the use of a standardised logo, idents and promos (except MTV US, MTV Canada and MTV Brazil). This is part of MTV Networks International's global branding initiative. The on-air branding titled Pop X1000 reflects the changing nature of popular culture with MTV at the heart of these rapid changes. The branding was designed by MTV's design department World Design Studio in Milan, with additional designs being added by other global departments throughout the year. The branding has been overseen by Universal Everything. This branding has been adopted by MTV Networks Europe, MTV Networks Asia, MTV Networks Africa and MTV Networks Latin America. As of November 8, 2010 MTV launched is third phase of idents. MTV Networks Africa also operates additional channels these include a localized version of Nickelodeon and promotes the European versions of MTV Live HD, VH1, MTV, MTV Portugal and MTV France. The Americas Viacom International Media Networks The Americas (VIMN The Americas, formerly MTV Networks Latin America, or MTVNLA) is a subsidiary of Viacom-owned Viacom International Media Networks. VIMN The Americas' operational headquarters is located in Miami, Florida, US soon to be relocated to Mexico, Brazil, and Argentina. As currently being based in the United States, all VIMN The Americas channels are regulated by the Federal Communications Commission, the U.S. broadcast regulator, despite not yet transmitting for the United States. UK, Ireland, Australia, New Zealand, Russia and Central Eastern Europe see also Viacom International Media Networks Europe 5 United Kingdom On 1 May 2014, Viacom acquired Channel 5 Broadcasting Ltd, and its current channels are: * Channel 5 * 5Select * 5Spike * 5Star * 5USA BET Africa BET Africa France BET France United Kingdom & Ireland BET UK and Ireland Colors TV * Colors (HD) * Colors Bangla (HD) * Colors Gujarati * Colors Kannada (HD) * Colors Marathi (HD) * Colors Odia * Colors Infinity (HD) * Colors Super * Colors Tamil Comedy Central Asia Comedy Central (Asia) Arabia Comedy Central Arabia Africa Comedy Central Africa Australia and New Zealand Comedy Central Australia & New Zealand Belgium Comedy Central Belgium Brazil Comedy Central Brazil Denmark Comedy Central Denmark Germany, Switzerland & Austria Comedy Central Germany, Switzerland & Austria Hungary Comedy Central (Hungary), Comedy Central Family Hungary - Replaced VIVA Hungary in 3rd October 2017 India Comedy Central (India) Israel Comedy Central (Israel) Italy Comedy Central (Italy) Latin America Comedy Central (Latin America) Netherlands Comedy Central Netherlands and Comedy Central Extra Norway Comedy Central Norway Poland Comedy Central Poland and Comedy Central Family Poland Romania Comedy Central (Romania) Spain Comedy Central Spain Sweden Comedy Central (Sweden) United Kingdom and Ireland Comedy Central UK & Ireland and Comedy Central Extra Former Channels Comedy Central Family Netherlands MTV Current channels Africa MTV Africa and MTV Base Africa Australia and New Zealand MTV Australia & New Zealand, MTV Classic Australia & New Zealand, MTV Dance Australia and MTV Music Australia & New Zealand Belgium MTV Belgium Brazil MTV Brazil Canada MTV Canada and MTV2 Canada - owned by Bell Media, under license from Viacom China & Taiwan MTV Mandarin Denmark MTV Denmark Finland MTV Finland France MTV France Germany MTV Germany and MTV Brand New Germany Hungary MTV Hungary - relaunched in October 2017 India MTV India MTV Beats Ireland MTV Ireland Israel MTV Israel Italy MTV Italy, MTV Music Italy - Replaced by VH1 Italy on DTT in March 2016 of MTV Music Italy Japan MTV Japan Korea SBS MTV - joint venture with SBS Netherlands MTV Netherlands, MTV Brand New and MTV Music 24 Norway MTV Norway Poland MTV Poland Portugal MTV Portugal Romania MTV Romania Russia MTV Russia Southeast Asia MTV Southeast Asia Spain MTV Spain Sweden MTV Sweden Switzerland MTV Switzerland Thailand MTV Thailand United Kingdom MTV UK launched on 1 July 1997. It currently broadcasts 8 channels in the UK: MTV, MTV Base, MTV Classic, MTV Dance, MTV Hits, MTV Live, MTV Music, MTV OMG and MTV Rocks. Vietnam MTV Vietnam Former channels Adriatic Region MTV Adria (serving Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia, Macedonia, Montenegro, Serbia and Slovenia) Australia & New Zealand MTV Hits Australia & New Zealand, MTV New Zealand Austria MTV Austria Czech Republic MTV Czech Republic Estonia MTV Estonia France MTV Idol, MTV Pulse France Greece MTV Greece Indonesia MTV Indonesia Italy MTV Brand New Italy, MTV Classic Italy and MTV Pulse Italy Lithuania & Latvia MTV Lithuania & Latvia '''Middle East MTV Middle East Pakistan MTV Pakistan - Relaunch 2018 Philippines MTV Pinoy - joint venture with Viva Entertainment and MTVph - joint venture with Solar Entertainment Corporation Poland MTV Classic Poland Turkey MTV Turkey Ukraine MTV Ukraine United Kingdom & Ireland MTV Extra and MTV Flux * MTV Philippines - closed 16 February 2010 * MTV International - was available online from 2006 to 2007 *MTV2 Pop (replaced with Nickelodeon Germany in 2005) *MTV Base France (replaced by MTV Hits France and BET France on 17 November 2015) *QOOB, originally broadcast in Italy closed down in January 2009, resurrected in April 2009, closed again in 2010. *TMF (except TMF Vlaanderen; all others replaced with VIVA in 2009) *Nickelodeon Ukraine (closed 1 September 2017) *Game One Music HD (closed on September 2016) *VH2 (replaced with MTV Flux in summer 2006) Nickelodeon Australia & New Zealand Nickelodeon Australia & New Zealand Brazil Nickelodeon Brazil Bulgaria Nickelodeon Bulgaria Nick Jr. Bulgaria Canada Nickelodeon Canada - owned by Corus Entertainment, under license from Viacom China Nickelodeon Mainland China Croatia Nickelodeon Croatia Czech Republic Nickelodeon Czech Republic Denmark Nickelodeon Denmark, Nick Jr. Scandinavia Finland Nickelodeon Finland, Nick Jr. Scandinavia France Nickelodeon France, Nickelodeon 4Teen France and Nickelodeon Junior France Germany & Austria Nickelodeon Germany Greece Nickelodeon Greece Hungary Nickelodeon Hungary India Nickelodeon India and Nickelodeon Sonic Israel Nickelodeon Israel and TeenNick Israel Italy Nickelodeon Italy and TeenNick Italy Japan Nickelodeon Japan (relaunched on January 30, 2018) subsidiary of NHK Malaysia Nickelodeon Malaysia Netherlands & Flanders Nickelodeon Netherlands Norway Nickelodeon Norway, Nick Jr. Scandinavia Pakistan Nickelodeon Pakistan Philippines Nickelodeon Philippines - co-owned by All Youth Channels Poland Nickelodeon Poland Portugal Nickelodeon Portugal Romania Nickelodeon Romania Russia Nickelodeon Russia Serbia Nickelodeon Serbia Southeast Asia Nickelodeon (Southeast Asia) South Africa Nickelodeon South Africa South Korea Nickelodeon South Korea - joint venture with SBS Spain Nickelodeon Spain Sweden Nickelodeon Sweden, Nick Jr. Scandinavia Switzerland Nickelodeon Switzerland Turkey Nickelodeon Turkey United Kingdom and Ireland Nickelodeon UK & Ireland, Nick Jr. Uk & Ireland, Nick Jr. Too Other *Arabia (MENA) *Africa * Nickelodeon (Central & Eastern Europe) * Nickelodeon (Mainland China) * Nickelodeon Junior (Nick Jr.) * Nickelodeon 4Teen (TeenNick) * Nickelodeon HD Europe * Nick Jr Arabia (MENA) * TeenNick Arabia (MENA) * Nick Jr. * Nicktoons * TeenNick (available in Mexico) * Nicktoons (available in Mexico) * Nickelodeon (Canada); carries Nick Jr. as a program block * Nickelodeon (Latin America) ** Nicktoons (Latin America) ** Nick 2 (Latin America) * TeenNick (Mexico) * Nickelodeon Junior * Nick & You * Nick Toons * Nick Jr. (Arabia) * TeenNick (Arabia) Former channels * Nickelodeon (Estonia) ** Kindernet – now defunct * Nick Gas – American digital cable and satellite channel, closed December 31, 2007 on digital cable and DirecTV and April 23, 2009 on Dish Network (replaced by Cartoon Network (west), replaced by then The N, now TeenNick). * Nicktoonsters – British spinoff of the U.K. version of Nicktoons, closed July 31, 2009 (replaced by a 1-hour delayed timeshift feed of the main Nicktoons channel). * Nickelodeon (New Zealand) – Now defunct, replaced by the Australian version Nick Jr. Australia Nick Jr. (Australia) Croatia Nick Jr. (Croatia) Czech Republic Nick Jr. (Czech) Germany & Austria Nick Jr. (Germany) Greece Nick Jr. (Greece) Hungary Nick Jr. (Hungary) India Nick Jr. (India) Israel Nick Jr. (Israel) Italy Nick Jr. (Italy) Netherlands & Flanders Nick Jr. Netherlands & Flanders Poland Nick Jr. (Poland) Portugal Nick Jr. (Portugal) Serbia Nick Jr. (Serbia) Spain Nick Jr. (Spain) Switzerland Nick Jr. Germany, Austria & Switzerland Turkey Nick Jr. (Turkey) Other * Nick Jr. * Nick Jr. Too * Nick Jr. (Scandinavia) * Nick Jr. South East Asia ** Nick Jr. (Brazil) * Nick Jr. ** Nick Jr. (Serbia) ** Nick Jr. (Latin America) ** Nick Jr. (Southeast Asia) * Nick Jr. Africa Nicktoons Arabia Nicktoons Arabia (MENA) Germany & Austria Nicktoons Germany, Austria & Switzerland India Nicktoons India Netherlands & Flanders Nicktoons Netherlands & Flanders Switzerland Nicktoons Germany, Austria & Switzerland United Kingdom and Ireland Nicktoons UK & Ireland TeenNick Germany TeenNick Germany India TeenNick India USA&UK TeenNick USA&UK NickMusic Netherlands & Flanders Nick Music Netherlands & Flanders Paramount Channel Arabia Paramount Channel Arabia (MENA) Asia Paramount Channel Asia Brazil Paramount Channel Brazil France Paramount Channel France Hungary Paramount Channel Hungary Italy Paramount Channel Italy Latin America Latin America Middle East Middle East Poland Paramount Channel Poland (formerly Viacom Blink!) Romania Paramount Channel Romania Russia Paramount Channel Russia Sweden Paramount Channel Sweden Paramount Network Spain Paramount Network Spain United Kingdom Paramount Network UK India Paramount Network India Telefe * Telefe * Telefe Internacional VH1 Denmark VH1 (Denmark) Europe VH1 and VH1 Classic India VH1 India and VH1 Bollywood Italy VH1 Italy Latin American VH1 Latin America and VH1 MegaHits United Kingdom and Ireland VH1 UK & Ireland Former channels Brazil VH1 Brazil Germany VH1 Germany Indonesia VH1 Indonesia Pakistan VH1 Pakistan Poland VH1 (Poland) Other Networks Game One France Game One is a French television channel which launched in September 1998. It shows programs based on video gaming and Japanese anime. J-One * J-One France Paramount Comedy Russia Paramount Comedy Russia Ukraine Paramount Comedy Ukraine Spike Australia Spike (Australian TV channel) Netherlands & Flanders Spike (Dutch TV channel) Russia Spike (Russia) Former channels * 5Spike (UK) (formally Spike – part of the Channel 5 network) VIVA VIVA Media GmbH (until 2004 VIVA Media AG) was a music television network originating from Germany. It was founded as an alternative to MTV by Time Warner executives Tom McGrath and Peter Bogner with Rudi Dolezal and Hannes Rossacher from DoRo Productions, which created music videos. The channel was a broadcast of VIVA Germany as VIVA Media AG in 1993 and has been owned by their former competitor Viacom, the parent company of MTV, since 2004. Viva channels exist in some European countries; the first spin-offs were launched in Poland and Switzerland in 2000. Austria VIVA Austria was launched in May 2012, 15% of the channel's programming consists of Austrian music, music tops and lifestyle programming focused on the Austrian market. The channels marketing and promotion are managed by Goldback Media.http://www.goldbachmedia.com/de-at/medien/tv/viva-austriaÖsterreich Prior to 2012, VIVA Germany aired across Austria with localised advertising and sponsorship for Austria. Germany VIVA Germany Switzerland VIVA Switzerland Poland VIVA Poland was a Polish music channel launched on 10 June 2000 by the German VIVA Media AG. On 17 July 2012, the channel stopped being an FTA network and was pulled off from Eutelsat Hot Bird 13A satellite. In 2014, the station cancelled local production shows. In 2015 - 2017, the station cancelled all reality TV shows and continued playing only electronic dance music. Before the new broadcast schedule, the station was playing Polish and international pop, dance, rock and hip hop music. Former channels Hungary VIVA Hungary was a music channel launched on 27 June 1997 as Z+. Like its sister channels, the channel features localised music videos, programming, presenters and chart shows. The channel started to use the new logo on 2 April 2012. The channel ended broadcast in 3 October 2017 replaced by MTV Music. Netherlands The Box was originally a Dutch music channel, which allowed viewers to vote on music videos. It was owned by VIVA Media. It launched in 1995 and was replaced by Comedy Central in 2007. United Kingdom & Ireland VIVA UK & Ireland The channel launched on 26 October 2009, replacing TMF, and ceased broadcasting on 31 January 2018. Former Networks TMF *The Music Factory ** TMF Flanders ** TMF Netherlands References External links * VIMN Northern Europe * VIMN Southern & Western Europe, Middle East and Africa * "Monster and Viacom Debut ‘DNA’ Headphones” – Mashable * “Viacom’s MTV to Take 'Isle of MTV' Franchise to Japan” – The Hollywood Reporter * “Viacom International Unveils Paramount Channel” – The Hollywood Reporter * “Emerging European Markets Catch The Nickelodeon Bug - Kidscreen * “MTV EMA 2011 Ratings Reached New High, Fuelled By Multi-Screen Strategy – The Guardian Category:Viacom Category:Viacom International Media Networks Category:Polish television networks Category:German television networks